Kurt the Voyeur
by Jaddy Smith
Summary: Kurt loves to spy on Finn... But one afternoon, Kurt hears talking in the locker room after school and decides to investigate… ONE-SHOT! THREESOME! Finn/Rachel/Puck! & Kurt/Finn/Puck! Rated M for a Reason! Should be Rated R !PWP-PORN!
1. Kurt the Voyeur

**Heyyy!**

**REUPLOADED VERSION, WITH LESS SPELLING MISTAKES AND A FEW ADDED THINGS!  
**

**This is my first – of many! – threesome fics. I've always wanted to write a threesome where Kurt doesn't get to join in, but he's watching instead, coz really, three is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay better than two, but I haven't known what to write… well, now I do! :D**

**Anyway, this fic is about Finn/Rachel/Puck, but we all know that is should totally be Kurt in Rachel's place… but don't worry, it will be… in time. ;)**

**WARNING: this story contains sexual and explicit themes, and sorta boy-on-boy. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Glee. Ryan Murphy does. :(**

**Anyway… ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Kurt the Voyeur**_

Kurt loved the fact that McKinley High had locker room showers. He cherished being squeaky clean, and to have an excuse to wear the plush white robe he wore after he got out. Yes, it did get him a few snickers and a few comments here and there, but he didn't care.

He hated the fact that he got all dirty after football practice though, even if all he did was kick the ball into the goal, which, he did perfectly. Plus, Finn had told all the other boys that if they laid a hand on, tackled, or hurt Kurt in anyway out on the field, then there were going to be serious consequences.

Yes, Finn Hudson was his guardian angel… an angel that had claimed Kurt's heart.

But Finn would never want me. Kurt thought as he stepped into the furthest shower stall out of sight

And after realizing that, Kurt spent less time trying to impress the handsome jock and more time sneaking a few peeks of his rock hard gorgeous body during afterschool showers when nobody was around to see his gazes.

After all the glancing was done, he would go home and masturbate to images of Finn on his knees sucking him off… or Finn above him, making sweet love to him… or behind him, fucking him into his mattress…

Today was a Wednesday, which meant right about now Finn was getting ready to have his long and soapy shower. Plenty of time to sneak quite a few unnoticed glances at the boy.

So Kurt made sure to finish all of the things he had to do so he could be in a good enough hiding place – with a spectacular of Finn's… – by the time the water hit Finn's glorious body. And believe me, when he had seen Finn's manhood for the very first time, tucked away in a small mound of brownish hair, he couldn't forget it, he imprinted it into his brain, he actually celebrated that day, and maybe drooled a bit too.

But Kurt would have never expected to find what he found on one late Wednesday afternoon…

-

He was in his hiding spot, ready for the show of a lifetime – the star, Finn's dick – when he heard the faintest sound of talking. Which was odd, considering that usually no one was here at this time after school, especially not Azimio and Karofsky.

God I hope it's not them. Kurt thought to himself.

But, nether-the-less, the curious side of him came out and seconds later he found himself walking towards the sounds.

He left the showers and went to the lockers on the other side of the room. He approached the corner slowly and peaked around to see what the noise was.

Standing next to one of the benches that occupied the middle of the row of lockers on each side was Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry.

They all seemed too busy talking to notice Kurt, so he kneeled down on the floor to stay out of sight, just in case.

"Are we going to do this or what?" Puck said to Finn, who was currently kissing Rachel's plush lips. Rachel pushed Finn back and smiled mischievously. She turned and walked up to Puck… placing a kiss! right on his lips!

What the hell!

Puck started trailing wet kisses down her neck. He nodded to Finn and grabbed her hips, spinning her around roughly, pushing her face first towards the bench. He held her down and sat on the end of the bench himself, signally Finn to do the same to the other end. Finn unbuckled his belt and opened his pants to let his monstrous cock out from its denim prison.

It's gotta be like 10 inches… Kurt thought.

This image and thought alone made Kurt's pants incredibly tight.

Puck grabbed the back of Rachel's perfectly straight hair and ripped her head up so that it was face to face with Finn's mouthwatering cock. She licked her lips at the sight – just as Kurt did.

"Look Finn she's practically begging for your cock…" he said looking at Finn. "Suck it slut." Puck said, pushing her head closer to the impressive appendage. Rachel's lips instantly wrapped around the purplish-mushroomed head of Finns cock, causing him to gasp and moan – tilting his head to the side, closing his eyes.

Kurt palmed his erection through the tight black material of his skinny jeans as he watched Rachel continue to suck on the head of Finn's shaft.

If Kurt didn't unzip his jeans soon he was going to die… or explode in his pants.

"Ah fuck…" Finn moaned. Kurt had never heard Finn swear before… and he had to admit that he liked it… a lot… he wanted to make Finn swear and moan all the time – to call him a dirty slut and to fuck his ass.

Puck started running his hand up and down Rachel's thigh, watching the scene before him. He lifted her skirt up and spanked her bare ass.

"Going commando you little bitch… fuck, you are horny for us aren't you?" he spanked her again when she didn't reply which just made her moan around Finn's mushroom head, which in turn, made Finn moan even more.

Kurt felt like he was in heaven. Seeing Finn's cock erect and pulsating for the first time. Hearing him moan… watching it go in and out of Rachel's mouth… he would give anything to be in her place… sucking him off… he would make it his life's work to coax the cum from Finn's balls… he would suck on them and kiss his way up the shaft to the leaking head.

It could only get better from here…

"You ready for me whore?" Puck asked and Rachel nodded as much as she could with a mouthful of Finn's cock. He trailed his hand up her leg one more time and then, without warning, plunged two fingers into her tight, wet cunt. She screamed around Finn's cock, sending vibrations through him. He was blissed. He never had his cock sucked before.

Kurt couldn't take it anymore! He had stopped palming himself and had reached for his belt buckle, not taking his eyes off the threesome. He didn't really focus on Rachel, just on the two – fuckhot! – guys she was about to be taken by.

As Puck fingered her cunt he spoke, "I think I might fuck you here." He said trailing his free fingers around her other hole. "bet it'd be even tighter than this one." He thrusted the fingers that were in her cunt in harder for emphasis, earning a whimper from her mouth that was still sucking on Finn. She swirled her tongue around the head and stabbed at the slit. "You'll like that princess." He finished.

Meanwhile, Kurt had already unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, and was now stroking his – nowhere near as big as Finn and Puck's, but still pretty big and hairless – dick slowly, making the pleasure last. His own tip was leaking at the thought of Puck's fingers inside of him… stretching him… getting him ready for more… God how much he wanted that… to be fucked by the two hottest guys in McKinley… man, Rachel was so lucky…

"I can't wait anymore, I'm going to fuck you so hard right now, otherwise I'll explode, and I'm not coming unless it's inside you." Puck said lifting up Rachel's shorter-than-short skirt. It was obvious to Kurt why she had worn it.

Puck leaned down and maneuvered himself so that his mouth was now sucking from Rachel's dripping cunt. She lifted her mouth off of Finn's cock and screamed as Puck thrusted his tongue in and out, tracing her clit. He leaned back and undid his own pants, licking his lips as he went…

"Fuck you're so tasty… now I see why Finn loves you so much. Has his mouth been in their too, sucking your juices, licking you clean? Well princess, get used to both of our mouths being in there. And don't be surprised if we both share a lick together…" Puck pulled his dick out and all Kurt could do was think about how good it would feel to be rimmed by Puck, let along getting fucked by his – thicker than Finn's, but not as long as – cock.

Of course he would go commando…

He lined his member up with Rachel's pussy and pushed all the way in without hesitation. She really screamed then.

"Ah… fucking hell… so tight… take it you slut… you wanted this…" he moaned as his dick was encased in her warmth. It felt so good, the over-heated flesh surrounding his cock.

He pulled all the way out, leaving just the engorged head inside, then slammed back in, over and over again, grunting each time he did.

Kurt moved his hand up and down faster, swirling his thumb over the slit, imagining it was his ass being pounded by cock… pounded by Pucks cock… pounded by Puck and Finn's cock's… at the same time…

Every time Puck would push into her pussy she would surge forward, further onto Finn's dick, making her gag, but Puck and Finn kept a tight hold on the back of her head, wanting her to gag. Soon they both found a rhythm, Finn screwing Rachel's mouth as Puck fucked her cunt.

Finn closed his eyes again, feeling the sweat drip from his hairline. It felt so good to have her wet slippery mouth sucking on that part of his body… the part that only his hand had touched… Having her mouth all the way down until her nose was buried in his brown bushy pubes.

It was only a few weeks ago that she let him touch her boobs, and now they were having a full-on threesome with his best friend. He best friend that did look surprisingly hot covered in sweat, fucking his best friends girl.

Puck slammed in more, harder and faster, his balls slapping against her thigh. After what felt like forever, all three of them felt the familiar tingle in their stomachs… they were gonna cum…

"Fuck…" Puck moaned, "I'm gonna blow… I'm gonna blow my sweet tasty man jizz in her cunt Finn… would you like that? Would you like to lick my cum from her pussy…" Finn nodded throwing his head back helplessly as Rachel gagged around his shaft.

It all happened so fast… first Finn came into Rachel blessed mouth, surprisingly yelling out Puck's name, instead of Rachel's. Although, alone in his bedroom he sometimes does scream it at the top of his lungs. Then, Rachel came at the feel of Finn's thick cum in her mouth, her pussy tightening around the dick inside her. Then, finally, Puck came deep inside her. The feeling overwhelmed them all – causing Puck to grab the back of Finn's head and smash their lips together, kissing him roughly.

Kurt came the second he saw it, clamping his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't scream from the mere sight and pleasure. His mind crossed between two of the hottest guys ever making out in front of him and the very thought of having both boys' cum inside him… He came all over his designer jeans – but he didn't care. He was way too spent to care. It was worth it.

Once Puck was satisfied with pashing Finn's lips, which still made Kurt's dick twitch at the sight, he pulled back and slumped forward onto Rachel, his dick had dislodged itself from her cunt, which was now leaking his cum. She on the other hand was still swallowing Finn's thick cum.

"That was fucking amazing…" Puck said out of breath as he fell onto the floor, slumping against the cold lockers.

"Yea…" Finn agreed.

"Who's up for a shower?" Rachel said, "I could sure could use a clean… and I bet both you boys would like to clean each other." They both scoffed and looked disgusted, but honestly, they did. That kiss meant something and to be even more honest, both boys wanted to do it again… and again and again.

They all got up and walked over towards Kurt, who was still on the floor, still imagining it was himself in Rachel's place.

Once he noticed that they were coming towards him he quickly jumped up and ran out of the locker room, out of the main building and to his car… with cum stains all over his pants…

* * *

**Hope you liked it, tell me if I'm good a writing threesomes and I shall write HEAPS more!**

**I have already written up a chapter with Kurt instead of Rachel, but if you don't review you wont get it, and believe me its hot! so review please, I have turned off AR's so now everyone can review!  
**

**Love**

**-Jaddyy :)**


	2. Kurt the Voyeur Joins In

**Well here it is :)**

**Although I am _very_ disappointed at the lack of reviews :( I really enjoyed writing this short story and I thought you, as the readers, would enjoy reading it.**

**WARNING: this _chapter_ contains sexual and explicit themes, and boy-on-boy. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Glee. Ryan Murphy does.**

**

* * *

**

_**Kurt the Voyeur Joins In**_

"Are we going to do this or what?" Puck said to Finn, who was currently kissing Kurt's plush lips. Kurt pushed Finn back and smiled mischievously. He turned and walked up to Puck, placing a kiss right on his lips.

Puck started trailing wet kisses down Kurt's neck, earning little whimpers from the teen. He was always so responsive. He nodded to Finn and grabbed Kurt's hips, spinning him around roughly, pushing him face first towards the bench. He held Kurt down and sat on the end of the bench himself, signally Finn to do the same to the other end. Finn unbuckled his belt and opened his pants to let his monstrous dick out from its denim prison.

"It's gotta be like 10 inches…" Kurt gulped, disbelieving at how big it was. Well it did make sense, considering he was the tallest gleek.

Puck grabbed the back of Kurt's perfectly straight hair and ripped his head up further, so that it was face to face with Finn's _mouthwatering_ cock. He licked his lips at the sight, whimpering with want, like a puppy wanting a treat from its master.

"Look Finn, he's practically begging you for your cock…" Puck said looking at Finn. "Suck it slut." He said, pushing Kurt's head closer to the impressive appendage. Kurt's lips instantly wrapped around the purplish-mushroomed head of Finn's cock, causing him to gasp and moan – tilting his head to the side, closing his eyes.

"Ah fuck…" Finn moaned. Kurt had never heard Finn swear before… of all the times they'd fucked… and he had to admit, he liked it… a lot… he wanted to make Finn swear and moan all the time – to call him a dirty slut and to fuck his ass.

Puck reached underneath Kurt's waist and undid the front of the teens skinny's, unveiling his bare ass. He started running his hand across it, watching the scene before him. He lifted his hand and spanked Kurt's left cheek, turning it red.

"Going commando you little bitch… fuck, you are horny for us aren't you?" he spanked him again when he didn't reply which just made Kurt moan around Finn's mushroom head, which in turn, made Finn moan even more.

Kurt felt like he was in heaven. He would make it his life's work to coax the cum from Finn's balls… he would then suck on them and kiss his way up the shaft to the leaking head.

_It could only get better from here…_ He thought.

"You ready for me whore?" Puck asked and Kurt nodded as much as he could with a mouthful of Finn's cock. He trailed his hand across Kurt's cheeks one more time and then, without warning, plunged two fingers into Kurt tight, warm hole. He screamed around Finn's cock, sending vibrations through him. Finn was blissed out. Kurt had sucked him before, but the fact that someone could be watching them, touching themselves as they watched. At any moment someone could walk in, and that made Finn more turned on than anything.

Kurt couldn't believe that the two most – fuckhot! – guys at McKinley were about to take him… take him roughly…

As Puck fingered Kurt's ass he spoke, "I think I might fuck you real hard." He said thrusting the fingers that were in his ass in harder for emphasis, earning a whimper from Kurt's mouth that was still sucking on Finn. He swirled his kitten-like tongue around the head and stabbed at the slit. "You'll like that princess." Puck finished.

"I can't wait anymore, if I don't fuck you now I'll explode, and I'm not coming unless it's inside you." Puck said pulling Kurt's jeans down further, it was a shame to, they made his ass look fucking firm and tight. It was obvious to Puck why he had worn them.

Puck leaned down and manoeuvred himself so that his mouth was now licking Kurt's tight hole, sucking on it. Kurt lifted his mouth off of Finn's cock and screamed as Puck thrusted his tongue in and out, tracing the rim. He leaned back and undid his own pants, licking his lips as he went…

"Fuck your so tasty… now I see why Finn loves you so much. Has his mouth been in their too, sucking on your hole, licking you clean? Well princess, get used to both of our mouths being in there… it's ours now… and don't be surprised if we both share a lick together…" Puck pulled his dick out and all Kurt could do was wait, impatiently.

Of course _Puck_ would go commando…

He lined his member up with Kurt's entrance and pushed all the way in without hesitation. Kurt really screamed then.

"Ah… fucking hell… so tight… take it you twink… you wanted this…" he moaned as his dick was encased in Kurt's warmth. It felt so good, the over-heated flesh surrounding his cock, spasming around his dick.

He pulled all the way out, leaving just the engorged head inside, then slammed back in over and over again, grunting each time he did.

Every time Puck would push into Kurt's innocent hole Kurt would surge forward, further onto Finn's dick, making him gag, but Puck and Finn kept a tight hold on the back of his head, wanting him to gag. Soon they both found a rhythm, Finn screwing Kurt's mouth as Puck fucked his ass.

Finn closed his eyes again, feeling the sweat drip from his hairline. It felt so good to have Kurt's wet slippery mouth sucking on _that_ part of his body… having his mouth all the way down until his nose was buried in his brown bushy pubes. He looked so adorable looking up at him through his thick lashes, giving him doe eyes, chocking on his cock… what a fucking sight…

It was Kurt's idea for a threesome in a public place, kinky little twink. He had to say, his best friend did look surprisingly hot covered in sweat, fucking their boy.

Puck slammed in more, harder and faster, his balls slapping against Kurt's. After what felt like forever, all three of them felt the familiar tingle in their stomachs… they were gonna cum…

"Fuck…" Puck moaned, "I'm gonna blow… I'm gonna blow my sweet tasty man jizz in his ass Finn… would you like that? Would you like to lick my cum from his ass…" Finn nodded throwing his head back helplessly as Kurt gagged around his shaft.

It all happened so fast… first Finn came into Kurt's blessed mouth, yelling out Puck's name, instead of Kurt's. Kurt came at the feel of Finn's thick tasty cream in his mouth, his ass tightening around the dick inside him, keeping it inside him. Then, finally, Puck came deep inside Kurt. The feeling overwhelmed them all – causing Puck to grab the back of Finn's head and smash their lips together, kissing him roughly.

Once Puck was satisfied with pashing Finn's lips, which still made Kurt's dick twitch every time they did, he pulled back and slumped forward onto Kurt's limp form, keeping his weight off so he didn't crush the smaller teen, his dick had dislodged itself from the countertenors ass, which was now leaking his cum. Kurt, on the other hand, was still trying to swallow Finn's thick cum.

"That was fucking amazing…" Puck said out of breath as he fell onto the floor, slumping against the cold lockers.

"Yea… great idea Kurt." Finn agreed, but chuckled as he realized Kurt was still swallowing. "Too much for ya huh? That's good quality Finn you got there, freshly made by Finn junior." He said pointing at his flaccid cock – which still looked _mouthwatering_, even though it had lost its colour – beaming at Kurt. Puck chuckled.

"No." Kurt said gulping it all down, "Who's up for a shower? I could sure could use a clean… and I bet both you boys are aching to fuck me again."

They all got up and walked over towards the showers, turning one on, they all hopped in… kissing each other passionately… like only lovers can.

And no one ever noticed Rachel run out of the building, cum covered jeans and all.

* * *

**There it is :) Thats it! No more. Maybe an outtake of the showers. But thats about it.**

**If you really want me to continue then review.**

**Love ya  
**

**-Jaddy  
**


End file.
